Hannah Montana
Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert (also known as The Best of Both Worlds Concert) is a 2008 American concert film from Walt Disney Pictures presented in Disney Digital 3-D. Released in the US and Canada originally for one week, February 1–7, 2008, with release in other countries later on. The film is directed by Bruce Hendricks and produced by Art Repola. The film was rated G by the MPAA. The film was released in Chile on February 28, 2008, in Mexico and Ecuador on February 29, in the United Kingdom and a Canadian expansion on March 14, in Australia on March 20, in Germany on April 10, in Brazil April 25, in Hong Kong, the Philippines on April 30. The world television premiere on Disney Channel was on July 26, 2008. The Disney Channel premiere brought 5.9 million viewers. Cast *Miley Cyrus as Herself/Hannah Montana *Kenny Ortega as Himself *The Jonas Brothers as Themselves *Billy Ray Cyrus as Himself Critical reception As of October 25, 2008, the review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reported that 72% of critics gave the film positive reviews, based on 43 reviews. Metacritic reported the film had an average score of 59 out of 100, based on 13 reviews. Box office performance The 3D movie brought in $8,651,758 on its opening day, it continued on to gross $31,117,834 to finish off the weekend, making it the highest-grossing opening weekend for a film to be released under 1000 theatres. The movie is not only the highest-grossing 3D movie 300-Day release, its also the highest-grossing concert movie and highest opening weekend during Super Bowl Weekend. The following Monday, it pulled in $3,253,205. Among films that had fewer than 1,000 screens on opening day, the film ranked second only behind Borat. Hannah opened with $2.6 million on 683 screens and Borat opened with $9.2 million on 837 screens. Because of the strong demand, Disney extended the film's run indefinitely. The film also opened in the UK on March 14, 2008. The film pulled in £242,167 over the first weekend and entered the charts at No.9 where it stayed for one week before being knocked out of the chart the following week. In the Philippines, even though the film hasn't been shown in theaters, tickets were already sold-out for the first day of screening and it has been extended two weeks due to public demand. Songs As Hannah Montana #"Rock Star" #"Life's What You Make It" #"Just Like You" #"Nobody's Perfect" #"Pumpin' Up the Party" #"I Got Nerve" #"We Got The Party" As Miley Cyrus #"Start All Over" #"See You Again" #"Let's Dance" #"Right Here" #"I Miss You" #"G.N.O. (Girl's Night Out)" #"East Northumberland High #"The Best of Both Worlds" Release Dates Release Live album The live Album not to be confused with an original motion picture soundtrack was released exclusively to Wal-Mart on March 11, 2008 and released to other stores on April 15, 2008 from Walt Disney Records. The live album was recorded on the Best of Both Worlds Tour, but at a different concert, leading many people to believe that it was released as a motion picture soundtrack. Hannah Montana #"Rock Star" #"Life's What You Make It" #"Just Like You" #"Nobody's Perfect" #"Pumpin' Up the Party" #"I Got Nerve" #"We Got the Party" (featuring Jonas Brothers) Miley Cyrus #"Start All Over" #"Good and Broken" #"See You Again" #"Let's Dance" #"East Northumberland High" #"G.N.O (Girl's Night Out)" #"Best of Both Worlds" Bonus DVD #"Rock Star" live performance #"Start All Over" live performance # Hangin' with the Rock Star on Tour Exclusive Behind the Scenes Video # Photo Slideshow Home release The DVD arrived on both formats in America on August 19. The DVD was not released in Australia until October 8, 2008. The DVD, a 2-Disc Extended Edition (SRP: $34.99) includes a 82-minute cut in both 2-D and 3-D viewing modes. Bonus features on both will include behind-the-scenes footage with Miley,Billy Ray, Hannah, and the Jonas Brothers; a sing-along mode and "total concert immersion through 3-D viewing capability." DVD will contain a Dolby 5.1 track and both full screen and anamorphic widescreen formats, while Blu-ray goes 16x9 only and will deliver DTS-HD MA 7.1 surround sound one of the first Blu-ray releases to have that. Recalling the successful theatrical gimmick, the home video releases are vowed to be sold "for a limited time only". According to amazon.co.uk and play.com, the DVD and Blu-ray were released in the UK on November 3, 2008. The DVD was also released on Malaysia on August 19. Also the DVD will be released in Australia on October 8. Although the duet between Miley and her father (Billy Ray Cyrus) titled "Get Ready, Get Set, Don't Go" that you see on a backstage scene of the concert was not on the DVD or Blu-ray release. Special features #The Ultimate Personal Tour - Hang Out with Miley Cyrus and The Jonas Brothers during the tour #Sing-Along Mode #Additional songs not seen in selected theaters: ##"Pumpin' Up the Party" ##"Right Here" #Bonus Features ##"Good and Broken" ## S.O.S" Television The 74-minute theatrical cut 3D film had its world television premiere in 3D on Disney Channel Asia on June 21, 2008 at 9pm (Malaysia/Philippines time) and in 3D/2D format on Disney Channel Asia on June 22, 2008 at 10am and later on at 7:30pm. On Disney Channel Asia the movie was sped up by about 2–3 minutes making the movie only about 72 minutes long. Because of this, the voices came out high pitched and mildly distorted. The movie was not sped up when it aired in America, and the full 74 minute long film was played, with the exception of the scene with Miley and her father in the car being cut out for content due to controversy over them not wearing their seatbelts. The 74 minute 3D film had its basic cable premiere in 3D on July 26, 2008 on Disney Channel and on Family (Canada) at 8:00pm and again at 9:30pm. An interesting note was prior to the Disney Channel premiere a disclaimer stating that the film was reformatted to fill a 4:3 screen was shown, followed by a letterbox presentation. It also premiered in 2D on July 27, 2008 on Disney Channel at 6:30pm. The movie also had multiple showings in 2D on Starz starting on July 26, 2008 and continuing throughout the month of August. All these showings occurred before the film's DVD/Blu-ray release on August 19. Beginning July 27, both the 2D and 3D version were available on Starz on Demand in standard definition and HD. Before the Disney Channel premiere, the Asian premiere was uploaded on Youtube.com. The film was shown on TV in an anaglyphic encode. Unlike Disney Digital 3D, this didn't show the polarized format that the movie was presented in when it opened in theaters. Wal-Mart stores gave out free 3D glasses for the Disney Channel Premiere and 3D glasses were also included in the July 21, 2008 issue of TV Guide magazine. The film premiered on the Disney Channel in Australia on July 26, and selected K-Mart stores (along with pay TV provider Austar) gave away free pairs of 3D glasses leading up to the premiere. On Disney Channel New Zealand, the Best of Both Worlds Concert premiered on August 2. 3D glasses were sold in The Warehouse stores. In Canada, Wal-Mart sold the 3D glasses for 50 cents with all proceeds going to charity. The Magazine, a Canadian magazine also gave out a free pair of 3D glasses with the June/July 2008 issue. On August 9, 2008, Disney Channel Italy began to promote the concert that would air on October 25, 2008. The concert aired in a 3D edition while, at the same time, Disney Channel +1 was airing the film in 2D. The glasses could be ordered for free from the Disney Channel Italy site, came included with Hannah Montana Magazine, from Topolino's comics and from the Disney store. On September 28, 2008, Disney Channel India showed the movie in 3D. They showed the movie in 2D on October 4, 2008. During the Camp Rock premiere night on Disney Channel UK, an advertisement aired showing clips of the movie and stated that it would be 'coming soon'. The movie eventually aired on October 31, 2008 at 6pm. The 3D glasses for the UK version were included in the then-newest Sky Kids magazine or you could pick them up at the collection desk at the UK retail store Args. Release dates by country External links * * Category:Films Category:2008 films Category:G-rated films Category:Live-action films Category:3-D films Category:Disney films Category:Hannah Montana